


Youtubers of Westeros

by mokalicious



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Youtube!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokalicious/pseuds/mokalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the game of thrones youtuber au nobody asked for</p><p>Sansa Stark is a fashion/make up youtuber and has the biggest crush on Margeary Tyrell<br/>who does everything on youtube make up fashion , social and politics and is also dubbed as the queen of youtube</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youtubers of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> all the starks will be youtubers and will come in later if you have any ideas what kind of youtubers the rest of them are please put it in the comments

'Well if you like this video please like subscribe , the next video will be up by saterday where i will be reviewing Cersei Baratheons new summer line’ Sansa said in a cheery voice when she reached for her camera .

‘God im so tired and i still edit the video’ Sansa said with huff as Arya walked in. The sisters decided to move in together after Arya went to the same college as Sansa KingslandingU . ‘You know i could edit you video if you’ll help me prank Gendry for my next video’ Arya said as she put her fencing gear down.

Arya has an account with Gendry where she usually just post self-defense instuction, sparring and fighting techniques or very elaborated pranks on her siblings  
‘Okay that seems fair’ Sansa said happily , as she gave her laptop to Arya 

A notification popped up ‘Margeary Tyrell’ posted a new video as Arya started laughing after she found out that Sansa had a crush on her, appartently ‘stalking’ her instagram and watching her videos on a daily basis was more then just admiring her. 

‘Hey Sansa wanna watch Margeary’s new video together’ Arya while I walked in with cup of thee ‘sure why not’ as i sat down next to Arya .’Hey guys ,so a lot of you guys requested that i do a video where i told you who i really like to collab with so i decide to name one youtuber per segment’

‘So would love to talk about politics with the youtuber khaleesi aka Daenyrs Targareayen   
About social justice then i would be honoured to collab with Arianna Martell’ Margeary said happily ‘And also would love to collab beauty and fashion youtuber Ladystarks aka Sansa Stark’.

‘By the sevens did hear that Sansa’ Arya said ‘your crush knows you exist and wanTS TO COLLAB WITH YOU’ Arya shouted . ‘Earth to Sansa’ Arya said while she started to shake me   
‘I can’t believe she wants to collab with me , like i know i’m kinda famous in the make-up department but shouldnt Margeary choose somebody like Myrcella Baratheon or Melisandra who have way bigger fanbase ......’ ‘Sansa you’re mumbling look she choose you okay so go on twitter and tell her you love to collab with her’

Sansa looked at Arya as she said most insane thing ever ‘Look if you would do it I will’ Arya said while picking up her phone ‘Honestly Sansa I know all of passwords’ . When Sansa heard that she got up ‘Arya you can’t do that’ ‘already did that, can’t spend the whole week or even the month with you regretting not answering.

Sansa looked at her twitter  
@MargTyrell i would love to collab with just send when and where :))))  
‘Arya can’t sended an emoticon’ ‘i didnt you did’ Arya said smugly


End file.
